


Raise Your Glass If You Were Wrong (In All The Right Ways)

by daleygaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleygaga/pseuds/daleygaga
Summary: Three times Shouyou attempted to finally confess to Tobio, and the one time he finally "succeeded."In which MSBY Jackals try to assist Shouyou in finally confessing his feelings this holiday season. Operative word: try.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	Raise Your Glass If You Were Wrong (In All The Right Ways)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my r/Haikyuu Secret Santa fic for /u/BaggedJuice! It's been a while since I've written a fic, but I hope you enjoy it! Happy holidays! 
> 
> Title is from the song “Raise Your Glass” by P!nk!

It was snowing, but Shouyou barely felt it. After all, he was born and raised in the mountains of Miyagi and snow has been a constant companion as he bikes to and from his high school. 

Snow is different in Tokyo though. It’s fluttering in small amounts, not even sure if it’ll be enough to coat the ground white the next morning. But for now, it is there, once again a companion as he dawdles on the way home from practice.

It’s almost 10 PM, and he’s exhausted. The practice has been as harsh as usual, especially in preparation for their upcoming match with EJP Raijin. Kiyoomi was especially determined to “wipe the floor” with Komori (Atsumu’s words, not his).

But he didn’t want to go home just yet. Nope. Because home means his roommate, Kageyama Tobio, will either be napping or rewatching one of their games. Or warming up a glass of milk to take to bed. Or filing his nails at just the right length. Or doing all those little things that didn’t really change through the decade they’ve known each other but continues to tickle his mind and find their way in his heart. And apparently festering there for years.

Because Shouyou has been in love with him since they were 16.

But he is tired. Tired of always having something, yet wanting more. Tired of always being together, but not  _ together. _ Tired of facing life together in the court, but never outside of it. Tired of wanting to touch, but can’t. Tired of being surrounded by disgustingly sweet couples (“Oi, we’re not disgusting! Shimizu will never be disgusting!” Tanaka-senpai yelled in his mind).

That’s why he decided. He’s going to end this year with a literal bang. He’s finally going to do it. He’s an Olympic medalist, dangit! Surely beating Oikawa-san is much harder than... Than… Co… C… Confessing.

That’s right! He’s finally going to confess.

The question is, how?

**1\. Miya Atsumu**

Shouyou stares at the ingredients at his table, a sense of adventure winning over the initial sense of foreboding. He’s never cooked in his life, though god knows Natsu and his mom really tried to teach him. It was always Tobio who prepares their meals when they’re feeling diligent (or when their coaches yell at them to eat properly). The frowny bastard actually knows how to cook, especially fancy Italian dishes after his stint in Rome. 

“The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach!” Atsumu boasted proudly after practice yesterday when Shouyou boldly asked him. 

It was the conclusion he reached, huffing and puffing in the snowy walk home. Surely, since he personally doesn't have any romantic experience, he should ask his senpai-tachi! Most of them are in healthy (read: functional) relationships so they should know what to do. 

And now he’s here, vaguely suspecting that Atsumu was just repeating the words of his twin Osamu- 

“It’s what ‘Samu told me!” Ah, he knew it. After all, Atsumu remains single while his twin has been together with that middle blocker from EJP Raijin that Kiyoomi wanted to wipe the floor with (again, Atsumu’s words).

According to the twins, it’s better if it’s a hot meal, best if it’s a favorite. Osamu-san even offered to teach him when they went to visit Onigiri Miya after practice. 

But Tobio’s favorite food is pork curry with egg on top. It sounds so simple so Shouyou declined the offer. He wanted to do this on his own. How hard could it be?

It couldn’t be that hard, Shouyou thinks, as he slices the potatoes and carrots as the meat simmers on the stove. If Tobio can do it, he certainly can too! 

Turns out he can’t, which became evident a mere ten minutes later. 

“Is there a fire?! Quick quick, no don’t pour water!! Get out of the way!” 

Tobio emerged from his room after hearing a panicked shriek from the kitchen. There he found his roommate, flapping his hands uselessly as a small fire had taken over the stove. 

“Hurry!” Tobio said, grabbing a damp dishtowel and hurrying to take Shouyou’s position on the stove. He lifted the pot and quickly smothered the small blaze with a damp rag. 

Thankfully, the pork curry didn’t seem to be overburnt. Just that some of the curry sauce dried. And the egg is a bit on the crisp side. The greatest damage would be their kitchen wall, which was now black from soot.

“What are you even doing?!” Tobio yelled indignantly when everything calmed down and what’s left of his pork curry and egg sitting at the table in between them.

Sheepish, Shouyou looked down, hands twisting. “I wanted to try cooking…” 

“There’s no need for you to cook, you’re obviously a fire hazard! Are you hurt?!” the other demanded.

“I’m not hurt, stop making a big deal about everything!!” Shouyou snapped, too embarrassed to do anything else. He can’t believe he panicked over a small fire! And what is it with Tobio anyway if he got hurt. He’s not even his setter anymore (or not at least until the next Olympics).

“You’re not allowed in this kitchen anymore!” Tobio continued ranting while poking angrily at his sorry excuse of a curry. 

Shouyou was too dejected to notice that Tobio managed to finish his bowl anyway.

**2\. Sakusa Kiyoomi**

This time, he was determined to make it work. After all, it’s simple! Kiyoomi said so! He simply just needs to clean and tidy their apartment more frequently. Atsumu said it’s probably more for the benefit of Kiyoomi himself if Shouyou is tidier, but Shouyou sees the wisdom in the advice.

A clean and tidy apartment lessens the burden on the other, improving his mood, and maybe he can see that Shouyou is not so bad as a co-inhabitant after all (even though they have been sharing an apartment in Tokyo for years even while the other was overseas).

So now he has on his uniform: not volleyball this time, but for deep cleaning. An apron, gloves, and a bandana, ready to wield a feather duster in one hand and a vacuum cleaner in the other. And this is how Tobio finds him as the former comes home from practice.

“Why are you home already?!” Shouyou cried. He was hoping to surprise the latter with a clean apartment to lighten his mood. 

“Practice was cut short- most of the team has an advertisement shoot… Is your mother coming to visit?” Tobio said, staring at Shouyou as he tries to reach the top of the shelf for dusting. 

“Nope!” Shouyou answered enthusiastically, hopping up and down trying to reach. Just a little more...

“Oh, does Natsu have a trip to Tokyo then?” Tobio followed up as he dropped his keys in the bowl in the genkan, removing his shoes, then taking out his house slippers.

“Not that I know of, I think their training camp is in Akita.” Shouyou said, giving up trying to reach and just opting instead to wipe the glass clean. 

This gave Tobio a pause. “Then why are you cleaning the house? Are you sick?”

Indignant, Shouyou hurriedly answered. “Of course I’m not sick!”

Tobio is still looking at him suspiciously, Shouyou felt his hair bristle.  _ Stupid guy and his stupidly cute glare. _

“I just felt like it!!” Shouyou insisted.

“‘Kay,” Tobio said, unmoved as he continued straight to his room. Shouyou stares after him dumbfoundedly. What even is his problem? Is it really a big deal that Shouyou wanted to clean? Or was it really rare for Shouyou to clean?? He’s suddenly consumed by irrational guilt, trying to think back if he even as much as offered to help before.

But Tobio reemerges not two minutes later, also decked in the same gear as Shouyou. It was now his turn to state suspiciously. “What are you doing?”

Tobio scoffs. “Cleaning. Obviously.”

“I can see that. But why?!”

“I just felt like it.”

“KAGEYAMAAAAA!!”

The other just shrugged. “You’re doing  _ osouji  _ right? It’s my apartment too. I’ll help.”

This wasn’t how it was supposed to turn out. It’s supposed to be a surprise, not. Not a  _ joint  _ venture. Once again, Shouyou was too flustered to notice how Tobio took his feather duster and took it upon himself to reach the topmost shelves so the other won’t have to. 

**3\. Bokuto Kotarou**

Shouyou opened their last practice for the year with a, “Ok Bokuto-san, I’m desperate. What should I do?” 

His grey-eyed senpai, who was just on the phone with Akaashi, jumped in surprise as his kouhai looked at him with wide, distressed eyes.

“I tried cooking, I tried cleaning- nothing is working! Everything is just the same! How am I going to do this?!” Shouyou said urgently.

Koutarou just widened his eyes. “You know, the way you made it sound like you’re applying for the position of his mother. What about romance?”

“What do you know about romance?!” Atsumu yelled from across the court.

“I have a boyfriend, thank you very much!” Koutarou yelled back. “So?” Turning once again to Shouyou, he asked, “Have you tried ‘romancing’ him?”

Shouyou just stared at him blankly. “What does that mean?”

Koutarou sighed and said with feeling, “Flowers! Chocolates! The classics!”

Shouyou considers the suggestion. “He’s allergic to pollen, and he’s avoiding chocolates because he’s trying to cut a bit of weight.”

“Jewelry?”

“Hates them. Besides, it’s not as if he can’t afford them.”

“Love letter?”

“My handwriting is atrocious!”

“Take him out to dinner?”

“Nightly practice. And we already live together!”

“What are we going to do if you’re just gonna shut down every suggestion, Shouyou?!” Koutarou cried dramatically. 

Shouyou groaned, face in hands. “I’m so sorry!! I didn’t mean to!!” It’s just that some of these things he thought are already redundant given their history.

“Ok ok. Fine. I’ve been reading this manuscript Keiji is editing for a shoujou manga and the lead dude tried this thing and made the girl say yes!” Koutarou said, suddenly seized by inspiration.

“What thing?” Shouyou warily said.

“A serenade! Sing him a love song!” Koutarou replied excitedly.

“That’s a terrible idea!” Atsumu yelled again across the court.

“It’s a nice idea! It’s romantic! Serenade him!”

And so Shouyou did. Or at least tried to, fully-prepared with their sound system blasting in the living room. But Tobio only smirked before he could even get started and decided the night with an, “I bet I can get a higher score than you.”

Just like that, Shouyou already forgot he was supposed to be doing the serenading. 

The night ended with them trying to outscore each other in karaoke.

Their last song was, “All I want for Christmas is you.” 

Both of them got a 100. 

**4\. Wrong in all the right ways**

“Nothing is working!” whined Shouyou, now on his second glass of wine for the night. They were at the VLeague New Year’s party, and he’s not in a festive mood. He understands all he did in theory. In theory, they should all work. But habits are hard to break, especially habits they have been carefully cultivating since 16.

His senpai were pointedly ignoring his whines, opting instead to talk to their dates of the night. At least Akaashi tried to look sympathetic. But Rintarou is openly pitying him (what is he even doing here anyway?!).

“He’s the plus one of my plus one,” Atsumu said, reading his mind. Osamu waved at him from across the table. Atsumu himself beamed proudly as he sat beside a sullen and plus-one-less Kiyoomi. 

_ So that’s how it is.  _

But either way, Shouyou has other things to think about.

“I don’t think I can face him anymore,” he groans in despair.

“I really doubt that,” Kiyoomi deadpans, looking at his shoulder. “Because speak of the devil.”

Shouyou freezes and tries to bolt from the table.

“Oi!”

Shouyou ducked and hurried from the building, not yet prepared to face his roommate. Outside the door. Down the stairs. Outside yet another door only to emerge in a courtyard and the freezing air. He forgot his coat inside in his hurry, but he’d rather face the cold- his constant companion, than face the warmth that is Kageyama Tobio.

He should’ve known that if there’s anyone who can catch up to him, it’s Tobio. He grabbed his arm and stopped him halfway. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Tobio said, eyes narrowing.

Shouyou usually loves looking at his eyes, but this time he just can’t meet them. “Was just busy. Trying to win championships, remember?”

But Tobio just squeezed his arm firmer. “But you’re being weirder than normal.”

“You didn’t need to rub it into my face!” Shouyou snarled, suddenly on the defensive. He knows he hasn’t been himself lately, but who could blame him? He’s worrying himself sick overthinking.

Instead, Tobio didn’t react and continued to stare at him with his piercing blue eyes. The hand holding his arm emitting warmth in the cold winter night. Shouyou feels it clearly through his dress shirt and it’s just so unfair.

“Idiot, really. What’s wrong?” Tobio said. If Shouyou wasn’t so busy trying to avoid his eyes, he would see the latter’s softening. 

“Nothing,” sniffs Shouyou, feeling desperate. He’s tried everything, did everything, even gotten the help of their friends and their teams just to finally say the words. He was wrong. Winning over Argentina was easier than this.

“Clearly, it isn’t nothing if you’re crying about it,” Tobio urged.

Shouyou tried to hold it in, tried to keep his mouth close as he had the past ten years. 

“Or are you just chickening ou-,”

And like a song they always sing, Shouyou took the bait. “Fine!” Shouyou said, throwing his hands to the heavens. “Kageyama Tobio, I-“

But he was rudely interrupted by loud cheers of **3**! 

**2**!

**1**!

The sky lit up as screams of “Happy new year!” rose up around them.

Shouyou tried to get his mouth working again but before he could try once more, he felt an arm snake around his waist, the hand on his arm now holding up his chin, blue eyes glinting as it slowly closed upon him. He felt the soft touch of lips against his, and before he could so much as gasp (or even respond  _ enthusiastically _ ), it was already pulling away.

“Happy new year, dumbass,” Tobio said, eyes shining. 

It took Shouyou several blinks before spluttering, “Wait- what was that?!”

“Your Christmas gift,” Tobio said, carefully removing his arm around his waist after one light squeeze. “After all, you said it’s all you want for Christmas.”

And then he walked away, strong back illuminated by the pinks and yellows and reds currently painting the sky as their corner of the world welcomes the new year.

“Eh?! Wait, Tobio! Wait!” Shouyou scrambled to follow. And there he would be walking next, for the rest of their lives.

In their haste to leave, they didn’t see their teammates raising a glass for their happiness. 

“Told you that would work,” Kotarou boasted.

“Dumbass, all of it worked,” Atsumi sighed.

“What worked?” Kourai chirped, champagne flute sloshing dangerously, Sachiro trying to get the drink away from him.

“Our dear little crow asked for advice on how to confess!” Koutarou said proudly, still riding the high of success.

“Wait, you too?!” Kourai shrieked, champagne this time sloshing on his shirt. Sachiro took out a handkerchief to help wipe the stains.

“What do you mean, ‘too?’” Kiyoomi said, brows furrowing, slapping the arm that Atsumu was slowly winding on his shoulders.

“This is hilarious! Our Tobio asked us for advice too! Right, Ushiwaka?!” Kourai guffawed, to which the ace player murmured an “Mn,” in assent. 

“And what did you guys tell him…?” Atsumu asked, eyes wide, arm once again trying to snake around Kiyoomi.

“I told him to just take whatever Shouyou would dish out! But he took it literally and apparently ate burnt curry!” Kourai replied, while Osamu and Satori winced upon hearing about burnt food.

“I told him to always support the other in his endeavors,” Ushiwaka said, matter-of-factly.   
  


“And they ended up deep-cleaning the apartment together! Right in time for the new year!” Kourai still hasn’t stopped laughing, champagne flute successfully retrieved by Sachiro before any further damage to clothing would commence.

“What about the singing though! I recommended that,” Koutarou yelled, to which Keiji put a hand on his arm in a gesture to calm down the excited man.

“Well we didn’t say anything about that, but I guess they’re just too competitive for their own good?” Kourai hummed. “Or they both wanted to serenade the other. After all, Satori said to be  _ romantic.” _

It took a few moments, but then Koutarou and Atsumu joined in the laughter too, Kiyoomi slowly inching away from the noise.

Snow has started to fall, and Shouyou was once again walking home. But this time, he’s holding hands with his partner. With the other’s coat on his shoulders.

What a way to start the year.


End file.
